


Tumblr Omo Prompts/Ideas/Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Peeing, Bladder shy keith, Bladder shyness, Elevator omorashi, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompts, assisted wetting, bladder shy Shiro, if thats even a thing lmao, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of omorashi drabbles written from asks I recieve on Tumblr. Tags, fandoms, and pairings to be added.





	1. Bladder shy Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love the idea of bladdershy Shiro bc I'm imagining Keith pulling him into the bathroom and gently rubbing his abdomen to get him to go, while Shiro is trembling and almost crying out of desperation. When he finally goes, Keith is shocked at how much pee comes out of him, but continues to rub his abdomen to make sure he doesn't clam up again halfway through."

"Shiro..? Are you okay?" Keith's voice swam in Shiro's ears, barely more than a muffled afterthought. He pressed his thighs together, biting his lip to hold back a whine. "Yeah. Fine." He hissed.  
Shiro knew he should at least try, but somewhere in the back of his mind he'd already concluded it was no use. He'd lock up as soon as he was in front of the toilet; relief so close yet so far. At this point he was pretty sure his bladder would never give in- it'd probably burst before it let him relax.  
But he was in so much pain, and it was completely overwhelming. He wanted to groan, whine, whimper, and probably grab himself; but that was absolutely out of the question. He was the brave leader of Voltron! He shouldn't even think to do something so childish. The situation was bleak, though, and as the first leak dampened his underwear, his hands had never moved faster. Within moments, he was doubled over in desperation and pain, gripping himself for dear life.  
"Shiro..!" Keith exclaimed, arriving at his side. "What's wrong? What happened?" He questioned, trying to examine him. Shiro swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.  
"I-It hurts.." He managed to choke out, his words almost inaudible. Keith furrowed his brow, still not aware of the situation.  
"You were fine just a second ago.." He muttered, desperately trying to figure what was wrong with the black paladin.  
"I have to.." He swallowed dryly, not wanting to admit his predicament. But Keith's prying gaze would surely not let up. "Bathroom." He said matter-of-factly, looking at the ground and still gripping the front of his pants. The other's eyes widened, and a small "Oh" of realization could be heard.  
"C'mon." Keith said, leading Shiro to the nearest restroom. "I don't know why you didn't just go. You know it's not healthy to wait so long..?" He inquired. Shiro didn't answer, focus trained on his bladder. Honestly, even if he wasn't preoccupied, he still wouldn't want to answer Keith's question. They reached the restroom, Shiro stumbling inside with barely enough wits to close the door behind him.  
He fumbled with his zipper, finally getting it down and aiming at the toilet. He let out a shaky sigh, attempting to relax.

Nothing.

He panicked slightly, his body practically screaming at him. He tried to think of something else- waterfalls, rivers, anything. He even tried turning on the tap; but nothing worked. It made it 10 times worse that he knew Keith was just outside the door, too; he would hear him. He slowly began to cry from the pain, tears rolling down his cheeks and muffled whines escaping his lips. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but like hell that was going to work. It's a little hard to keep quiet when you haven't peed in about 9 hours.

Keith was waiting outside the doorway, just to make sure Shiro was okay when he came out. He was concerned when he didn't hear anything, but his concern tripled when he heard crying.  
"You alright in there..?" He called out, knocking softly on the door. A muffled sob was the response he recieved.  
Keith was beyond worried now. He announced he was coming in before pushing open the door. The sight that met him was downright pitiful. Shiro was standing in front of the toilet, tears rolling down his cheeks and a pained expression on his face. Keith was by him in an instant, asking him what was wrong.  
"I can't go..!" Shiro blurted out. "I-It hurts..."  
The other's face softened. He really did want to help him, but at the moment he wasn't sure how. "Well..Just try to relax.." He suggested quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was then that he noticed Shiro's bladder was actually distended. His brow knit together with concern, looking up at the other's tortured expression. "When was the last time you went?" He asked, worry lacing his tone. Shiro's frown deepened.  
"Th-This morning.." He admitted. Keith's eyes widened- it was nearly four in the afternoon now. He almost delved straight into a lecture, but Shiro's whimpers convinced him otherwise. 

Then, he got an idea. 

Shifting positions, he stood behind him, bringing his arms around the other's waist. His fingers hovered over the bulge for a moment before starting to rub slow circles into it. Shiro made a pained noise as a thin jet of urine dribbled into the toilet. Keith felt Shiro's body wrack with a silent sob from having stopped the stream. "Calm down..it's alright." Keith whispered, pressing harder into the other's bladder. He continued to massage it and whisper reassurances into Shiro's ear. 

Then- finally- he relaxed. 

His stream splattered loudly into the toilet below as he let out a long sigh. Keith struggled slightly to hold up his body that had gone limp from relief. He was shocked at the sheer amount of pee that he was voiding; he was sure his stream lasted for at least a minute. Keith felt him shudder as the last bit escaped him, his panting now audible without the loud splashing. After a moment of staying relaxed in Keith's arms, he composed himself enough to zip up, flush, and wash his hands.

Now- the awkward part.

They both stood outside the bathroom, fiddling with their hands and gazing at the ground. "Uh, thanks for- y'know..helping me." Shiro mumbled, clearing his throat.  
"O-Oh yeah, no problem. Though, if you didn't wait so long, you wouldn't have locked up like that." Keith replied, his words beginning awkward but dissolving into a stern lecture. Shiro sighed, scratching his head.  
"Well, that's not exactly why I locked up." He started to explain, "That sort of thing happens a lot. I just have a lot of trouble relaxing, I guess."  
"Oh." Keith breathed thoughfully, "Well, if you ever need help again, just don't be afraid to ask.. it did look like you were in a lot of pain." He offered with a sincere look. Shiro nodded and smiled slightly. 

"Thank you."


	2. Yuuri and Yuri stuck in a lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt idea: Yuuri and Yuri alone somewhere with no bathroom, and Yuuri is desperate but doesn't want Yuri to have another reason to mock him. He tries to hold it, but ends up wetting himself."

Yuuri exited his hotel room in a frenzy, stumbling over his own two feet as he rushed to the lift. He was already tardy for practice, as his alarm had failed him that morning. He ought to remind himself to check if he actually did set it next time.

Sprinting into the lift that had just opened its doors, he pressed the first floor button, panting as he waited for the large metal doors to slide closed. Before that could happen, though, a certain blonde teen slipped through the shutting doors, panting just as Yuuri was. Same dilemma, he was betting.

“Faulty alarm?” Yuuri asked in an attempt to small talk as the doors met each other with a soft thud.

“Shut up.” Yuri snapped. So much for small talk.

Yuuri leaned against the wall, arms reaching behind him to grab the support bar while the elevator slipped downwards. At that moment, he realized that his bladder was feeling quite full. That was odd to him because, usually, he’d already voided it by this time of morning. Then he remembered the alarm fiasco. He didn’t think too much of it, though. He didn’t have to go that bad, so he was sure he could at least make it to the rink. Victor would understand if he had to slip away for a moment before practice, even if he was already late.

The lift sounded with a deafening screech, jerking to a halt. Yuuri jumped slightly, making him more aware of the liquid sloshing in his lower abdomen. Panic pooled in his stomach. Did the lift….break?

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Yuri shouted, stomping over to press the emergency button. After a second, a voice chimed in over the speaker.

“We are very sorry for the inconvenience. We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment, but the lift should be up and running in 20-30 minutes. Thank you.” There was a click, and the voice dissipated. The room was silent, save for Yuri muttering profanities under his breath.

But Yuuri was panicking inside. He wasn’t sure his bladder would make it that long, and he didn’t have any alternatives. Even if he said something to the teen next to him, it wouldn’t do anything to help. Hell, it would probably just make it worse. Yuri would make fun of him and mock him for not even being able to hold his piss, and the last thing the man wanted was to be seen as weak by someone like Yuri.

He would just have to hold it. That’s all he could do at this point.

He sat down on the floor, resolving that it would be easier to hold it in that way. Sinking down to the ground, he sighed. What if he didn’t make it..? No, he couldn’t think like that.

Minutes passed, and his desperation became much worse. He was shifting his hips endlessly, and couldn’t go more than five seconds without moving. By this point, Yuri had obviously noticed.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Stop moving.” He sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. At that point, Yuuri wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Stop moving? Was that even possible at this point? Probably not without holding himself, which he knew he couldn’t do. So he ignored Yuri, still shifting. He couldn’t be weak like this, the other was younger than him! He wasn’t a child, he could hold it. So with determination, he was going to hold it until the lift worked again.

Until a wave a desperation hit him like a truck.

He gasped, shoving his hands into his crotch and doubling over. To his relief, nothing more than a few drops leaked into his boxers. He heard a mocking chuckle from above him, making him freeze. His face lit up in a bright blush that stretched all the way to the tips of his ears. He’d done exactly what he had been trying to avoid, and he was humiliated.

“Need to piss?” Yuri spat. Teasing wasn’t really something he was capable of, so it was wholeheartedly meant to be mean. Yuuri felt tears prick at his eyes while he stayed hunched over. Not only were the teen’s words hurting him, but he was also slowly losing control. Despite his firm grip on his crotch, pee leaked out of him in a thin stream, dampening the front of his crotch. He made a choked noise as it increased with intensity, finally letting go. Yuuri sighed quietly as his bladder emptied into his pants, a puddle growing beneath him. His hearing was fuzzy, but he could hear Yuri’s chuckles and scoffs.

His mind was overwhelmed. Embarrassment, humiliation, relief; all these things swirled in his mind as his stream tapered off. It all became too much, making him burst into tears. His body shook as he sobbed silently. Yuri felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“Are you-” He leaned forward to get a better look, “crying..?”

“S-stop. Just shut up.” He hiccuped, burying his face in his arms.

“L-Look I didn’t mean to-” the lift moved suddenly, resuming it’s earlier path to the first floor. They both looked up as the doors opened. Yuri sighed, looking to the older man. “Come on. Victor’s probably worried sick by now.” He said. Yuuri nodded, standing up only to grimace as he felt how soaked his pants were. “I’m sorry I laughed at you.” Yuri mumbled. The other smiled slightly.

“Don’t worry about it.”


	3. Bladder shy Keith request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(for the fic opening) Bladder shy keith getting back from a long mission so desperate that he can't walk but hes too bladder shy to even relax enough to wet himself so he just leaks slowly and starts crying"

Keith's lion entered the hangar, and he gave a rigid exhale, eyes glassy and body trembling. The last few hours were a blur- he hadn't been focusing on anything other than his bloated bladder. Apparently, drinking heaps of water at lunch and then getting pulled into a three hour long mission was not a good idea, especially if you're Keith. Because if he was someone like Lance, he could have just landed on some random planet and pissed on the ground- but no- he had to have the shyest bladder known to man.  
Any normal person would have probably wet themselves by now, but Keith's body was not so willing. He wasn't sure he could even move at this point. He gripped his crotch to an almost painful point, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. His muscles burned and ached from holding back fluid that should have been released far earlier; truthfully, he'd been ready and willing to just pee his pants, but he couldn't. He was physically incapable of relaxing, and it was causing him more agony than he'd ever known.

He stood up, gasping when a small dribble leaked into his underwear. He didn't care, he really didn't, but it was still humiliating. He could barely even walk, limping and stumbling as he tried to make his way to the restroom. At this point he was constantly leaking, a thin stream flowing into his skin tight suit. He froze, urine dribbling onto the floor below- and at that, he started to cry. Fat tears falling down his cheeks as he willed his muscles to simply relax, but it was impossible. The pain was unbearable. "Keith..?" Shiro questioned, coming around the corner and seeing the other paladin standing rigid while supporting himself against the wall. He didn't miss the small yellow puddle that heavily contrasted the white floors, either. "Are you.. peeing?" He asked quietly, voice laced with confusion. Keith's shoulders shook, and Shiro approached him immediately, now noticing his crying.  
"N-no, because I can't even manage that..!" Keith choked out, fresh tears streaming down his face. Shiro rubbed his back soothingly, seeing small drops of pee falling from Keith's crotch at an alarmingly slow rate.  
"It's alright, here," Shiro muttered, making a gesture with his arm, "sit down, let me help." Keith complied, settling on the ground between Shiro's legs, whimpering as the position slightly squished his bladder.  
"I-It hurts r-really bad, Shiro." He hiccuped, wiping his eyes.  
"I know, I know." Shiro whispered. He began massaging Keith's stomach gently while planting soft kisses into his hair and neck. "Relax.."

Keith whined quietly, his stream increasing speed only slightly. Suddenly, Shiro pushed down on his bladder quite forcefully, making Keith gasp.  
He made a choked noise before his body completely relexed, going limp against Shiro. He sighed with relief as the warm fluid flowed out of him, pooling under his ass and making a large puddle underneath him.

Shiro waited for him to finish, muttering praises into the other's ear and rubbing his back, not even commenting when the puddle expanded enough to reach his own clothes. "Feel better?" He asked. Keith nodded, eyes glassy with relief and leftover tears. "Then let's clean you up." He said, picking Keith up in bridal fashion and carrying him to the bathroom.

The only acknowledgement Shiro got was a quiet 'thanks', but even that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is ooc and really bad but idc and I'm sorry ok byeee


	4. Keith and Lance request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about Lance and Keith omo? I think it'd be cool if Lance and Keith were both victims."

Lance didn't think this through. He really didn't.  
When he'd agreed to spar with Keith, he wasn't expecting to be dragged straight into it; especially since he couldn't use the restroom first, and had to go quite badly.  
He couldn't excuse himself like that, though, could he? Keith was his rival, he wasn't going to stop in the middle of their sparring session because he couldn't hold his piss. So, with an iron will, he resolved to waiting it out- clenching his thighs together before charging at his opponent.

Little did Lance know, Keith's situation wasn't really far off from his. The red paladin was breathing heavily- partially from the activity, but also from the effort it took to hold his bladder like he was. He'd chugged two bottles of water earlier, sure, but he by no means expected it to go through him so fast, so it hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd asked Lance to spar. Keith was entirely too prideful to leave now, though- especially stopping right in the middle. Talk about degrading.  
Lance charged him, their weapons colliding with a heavy clink. The impact was a bit much for Keith, and he gave a clipped gasp as a leak escaped him. He tried to brush it off, as he was able to keep holding back the flow with a clench of his thighs and the will of his muscles.

Lance's bladder was throbbing. He hadn't expected the impact from charging to take such a toll on him. He froze in place, not sure about his ability to hold it any longer. He feared if he so much as moved, that'd be the last straw. So the blue paladin stood still as a statue, looking off in an uncertain direction as he bit his lip. What if he couldn't hold it? What if he ended up pissing himself right there, standing in front of Keith, of all people? He had to keep it together..

"Lance? What's wrong with you?" Keith asked, trying to mask his own desperation. Lance didn't reply, too focused on not peeing his damn pants. At that, the red paladin moved closer to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Seriously, what is it?" He pryed further, trying not to whine as a small wave of desperation hit him.

Lance couldn't do it, and no matter what happened he never would've been able to. He doubled over, clutching the front of his pants- although it was a lost cause. "F-fuck..!" He breathed as urine gushed through his useless grasp, traveling down his pant leg and dripping onto the ground below. He couldn't hold back a small sigh that slipped past his lips, relief briefly overshadowing his embarrassment as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Keith gaped at him with the most pained and bewildered expression, the other's relief and the trickling of his pee making his own desperation almost unbearable. He squeezed his crotch, not wanting to fall victim of a scene similar to the one unfolding right in front of him. That was completely useless, though, because it wasn't long after that he ended up soaking his own pants as well, blush stretching all the way to the tips of his ears.

They stood in shock for an awkward amount of seconds, staring at their respective messes. "What.. uh.. What happened?" Lance asked finally, and Keith looked away, keeping silent. "Why did you piss yourself?" He tried once more.  
"I could ask you the same question!" Keith said defensively. Lance raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I just... I-I had to go and then you... And I couldn't..." He stuttered, not able to form a working sentance.  
"Whatever, dude. Shit happens. Or should I say, 'piss happens'!" Lance declared, laughing at his own joke. Keith scoffed.  
"I'm taking a shower. See ya." He muttered, exiting the room with Lance not far behind.


	5. Yurio Omo Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask for the ficlet space? ;-; if it’s still open, I’d love to read some Yurio omo! Maybe him getting nervous whilst waiting for a competition and having to go out onto the ice totally desperate?? I’m sorry if it’s already been done before!"
> 
> (Not exactly what you asked for, anon, but it's Yura omo either way!)

Yuri shifted his hips, teeth chattering partly from the cold, but also from the amount of effort he was using for.. _other things_ right now.  
His bladder nagged him insistently, his skin tight skating costume doing nothing to help his predicament. He fanned his thighs, tightening his jaw and drawing in a deep breath.  
 _I should get up and go. I can't skate like this._ he thought to himself. His performance was coming up, and he doubted he could make it through like this.

"Are you cold, or is that a pee dance you're doing, Yurio?" Viktor teased him, watching his movements. Yuri froze, cheeks dusting a light pink.  
"Shut up, old man!" He snapped, trying to be as still as possible so as to not let the other get wise to his issue. He scowled, turning his attention back to the other routine that was taking place. Viktor's only response was a chuckle and a click of his tongue.  
There was no way Yuri was getting up and going now- not after what Viktor had said to him. He wasn't a child! He could hold it.

It was his turn to skate and he glided onto the ice, albeit slightly wobbly. He hissed through his teeth, hoping this wouldn't affect his preformance- or that something much worse wouldn't happen.  
He tried to relax himself, though not too much, and just get through his preformance.

His bladder pulsated inside his abdomen as he skated, and his mind raced. Maybe he couldn't hold it, what if he couldn't hold it, and- _oh my god there's a jump coming up_. His face scrunched involuntarily as he launched himself into the air, the liquid inside him getting jostled when he landed and causing a spurt to escape him, eyes widening. He made it through the rest of his routine with only slight hindrances and hardly any leakage, though, but by the time he was getting off the ice, he couldn't bear it anymore.  
"Guards! Get me my skate guards!" He demanded, pressing his thighs together and bending at the waist. Viktor complied, handing him the items and watching him as he desperately attached them, his bending over squishing his bladder to a painful point.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" He chanted, crossing his legs as a large leak escaped him, becoming visible on his costume.

He rushed off to the restroom, only barely making it, but having a sizeable wet patch. He slinked back shamefully, hating to have to face Viktor again.  
"So it was a pee dance, then?" The older asked playfully, and Yuri shot him a death glare.  
Viktor smiled sympathetically, handing Yuri his jacket that he could tie around his waist to hide the leakage.

"Don't fucking tell anyone about this." Yuri sneered at him. Viktor only chuckled.


	6. Yurio Omo Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @FullBladderLemons

Yuri exited the plane along with Yuuri and Viktor, his suitcase wheels clacking behind him as they rolled into the grooves of the airport floor.  
They'd just landed in Russia, much to Yuri's relief. There'd been a fair amount of turbulence on the tail end of the flight, which had prompted the seat belt light to have stayed on for the last 2 hours.  
There wouldn't have been a problem with that if Yuri wasn't _just_ about to get up for the toilet when it clicked on- so he'd spent those last two hours with a nagging bladder.  
He wasn't really desperate, per se, but it was constantly on his mind, and he knew if it wasn't resolved he'd end up in a bad spot.

He glanced around the airport, looking for any signs that would lead to the restrooms, but to his dismay, he wasn't seeing anything. He chewed his bottom lip, wondering if he should ask Viktor. He wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it through the whole car ride... Wait, neither Yuuri or Viktor had said anything about needing the bathroom, did they? If he said anything now, he'd look like a total child! Viktor would probably tease him, too. He could hear it now.  
He sucked in a harsh breath, trying to put his mind away from his predicament. _Didn't I drink a soda on the plane, too..?_ he thought, starting to get nervous. He had to hold it, though. He was almost an adult- he wouldn't make people go out of their way just because he had to piss.

They reached the airport parking lot, a taxi idoling outside. Viktor climbed into the passenger seat, greeting the driver with a cheerful smile as Yuuri and Yuri clambered into the backseat.  
Yuri felt better now that he was sitting down- walking took more of a toll on his bladder than he thought it would. He clicked on his seatbelt, involuntarily grimacing as it cut into his bladder. He took a deep breath. The hotel wasn't far away, he could definitely hold it.  
He jiggled his leg insistently, gaze planted out the window as he focused all his energy on holding it. He'd had to press his thighs together when particularly bad urges came through, bending at the waist.

"Yuri..? Are you okay?" Yuuri's voice reached his ears, a gentle and concerned tone. He froze, halting his constant motion, his cheeks dusting a light peach.  
"I'm fine, pig." He muttered, still looking out the window as he crossed his legs.  
Yuuri doubted him, though. If anyone could recognize a subtle- or in Yuri's case, blatant- potty dance, it would be Yuuri.

"Are you sure?" He tried again, this time leaning forward to catch better sight of his form. "You look like you might need to use the-"  
"I said I'm _fine_." Yuri hissed harshly, trying to brush off the older man. Yuuri only gave a defeated sigh, knowing he wouldn't win in this situation. He wasn't sure what he even thought he could help with, anyway. Comforting words? No, Yuri would just snap at him.

Yuri watched the road go by as he tried desperately to hold his overfilled bladder. He thought he could make it, the hotel wasn't far- that was, until, the car stopped moving completely. His head snapped towards the windshield, his sight overwhelmed by red brake lights. "Why did we stop!?" He asked, voice more panicked than he intended, and he didn't miss the concerned look that Yuuri had directed at him.

"Looks like there was a car crash somewhere up the road." Viktor informed, seeming as he'd looked it up on his phone.  
"Sorry, boys." The driver sighed, letting his hands drop from the steering wheel. Yuri felt his stomach drop, almost as if he'd be sick. How long would they be stuck? He felt his breathing become slightly erratic and he swallowed thickly.  
"Is something wrong, Yurio?" He heard Viktor ask, thinking he must have noted his panicked tone. 

"Fine. I just need to.." He hesitated. He might as well tell them now- he was starting to panic, and doubted he could hide it much longer. "Bathroom." He said in a clipped manner, turning back to the window. Yuuri gave him a sympathetic look, and Viktor's eyes lit with realization.  
"Oh, will you make it?" Viktor asked. Yuri gulped, seeing the driver give him a look in the rear view mirror.  
"I.." He started, voice laced with uncertainty. "Don't know." He whispered, almost inaudible. His face flared bright red as he moved his hand between his legs, gripping himself through his pants. 

Yuuri reached over to rub small circles on his upper back, and knew it had to have been bad when he didn't reject him. It seemed he'd lost all pride and shame, looking downright pitiful as he rocked back and forth into his hand. Yuuri shushed him in a comforting manner.  
The point when Yuri began to tear up, though, was when the driver leaned over to Viktor, whispering something about how much extra the payment would be if there was a mess.

Yuri's bottom lip trembled, a hot tear slipping down his cheek. It felt as if his bladder had been replaced by a rock, weighing down on his abdomen and causing him unreal amounts of pain. He felt a hot leak bloom in his boxers and he made a choked noise. They hadn't even moved 2 feet since the traffic started.  
"Yuri." Yuuri muttered in his ear. The other didn't realize it until then, but Yuuri had unbuckled his seatbelt so he could scooch closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He continued, "We're still 10 minutes away from the hotel and traffic won't move for a while."  
Yuri produced more tears, knowing what Yuuri was implying. He wasn't going to say he was wrong, though- there was no way he'd make it, he was only denying the inevitable. _I'm not going to do it on purpose!_ he thought. Luckily, he wasn't going to have to, because the moment his thoughts drifted, he lost his last thread of control.

He gasped as warmth began to fill his bottoms, creating a glistening patch on his crotch. The moan of relief he expelled was practically lewd, his head resting against the crook of Yuuri's neck as he continued to void his bladder. Urine traveled down his pants legs in rivulets, pooling around his shoes and some pooling under his ass. His mind was clouded with relief, barely registering Yuuri's soft encouragement in his ear and the irritated sigh from the driver.  
Once he was finished, the embarrassment finally caught up with him. "I-I'm so sorry.." He cried quietly. Maybe it wouldn't have been so embarrassing in the car of someone he knew, but in a public taxi?

Yuuri comforted him even after his pants had grown cold and clammy, making sure he got all the reassurance he must have craved.  
Once they had reached the hotel, Viktor paid the driver (more than the initial amount, of course) and they wasted no time checking into their room and getting Yuri cleaned up.

"I feel like a little kid.." Yuri muttered out of the blue, some while after he'd showered. Viktor and Yuuri's faces softened, and they didn't hesitate to shower Yuri in all the affection he deserved.


End file.
